Where one's heart belongs
by Rosa Cyanea
Summary: The story of two young women that everything should oppose... A witch and a fairy. But while time passes by, they will find out more and more about each other... And see that there is more to their world than the eyes of unknowing people can see. And in the end, one's heart always stays where they come from. Home.
1. Prologue

**Hey! I wouldn't want to bring you out of the mood before you even have the chance to read my fic, but I have a few things to say. First, I'm not a huge Winx Club fan. I was, when I was little and I saw the first two seasons before losing track. So, now, as fifteen year old writer (woow! I'm getting old! :P) I think it's really too naïve, too sweet, too... I'll stop here! :P But, I was curious as to what I watched on tv when I was seven years, and I searched fanfics. And then, I got a wonderful (or not...) idea: why not writing one myself? But I want to avoid clichés and write something totally new. To me, it's some sort of test of my abilities as an author. It's my first fanfic on this site, but that doesn't mean that I've never written anything before... **

**This fic takes place in the Winx Club universe of course, but I don't want to involve the original characters of the series too much. I would really like to have my own characters in my own storyline. I will also add new elements, like new planets etc. and if you see references to Skyrim, Guild Wars, World of Warcraft, Tolkien, etc., it's just because those universes have such an influence on me at the moment. **

**Also, I only own my own contributions to the universe, nothing more. Also, excuse me if I make some faults, I speak French... And one last thing about the story in general: it's rated T to be safe, but if you like cute little girls and hate blood and the like, go read another fic. ;)**

**So, this is the prologue. Enjoy, and don't forget to add a review when you're done! :)**

_Chased._

_Trapped._

_Was this what a doe felt when pursued by a wolf? Trapped in a false sense of security before the predator would attack, silently as ever? _

_She had awoken in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar building. And now she was in an unfamiliar forest, maybe even on an unfamiliar planet. Surely she had been in an infirmary, as the sheets where white, as well as the clothes she was wearing, which looked like those that where given in hospitals on 'civilized' planets. _

_Of course, the word 'civilization' wasn't objective. Her own planet, Nordhold, had its own culture. A culture of respect for what the nature offered, of massive fortresses and everlasting wars. There wasn't much technology, or rather, not at all. But life was fine there. She had been happy in the endless forests, in the mountains, with the cold weather and the wild animals as companions. She had lived in a little village on the edge of a beautiful forest. Nearby, a little stream ran down to the valley. The forest was full of life, when you looked well. Does, panthers, rabbits... When she was little, she always spent much time there. It was beautiful, and just so relaxing._

_But they had to come and ruin everything. Nordhold had a very rich underground, where plenty of iron and other, more valuable ores could be found. And they had to come and take it. Take it all. The does and the rabbits and the streams and the forests. Take it all and replace it. Replace it by... this. This? But, what was 'this'? _

* * *

Fae leaned back against a tree, eyes closed, a smile gracing her lips. The sun was bathing her in its light, warming her face. Everything was just perfect. The fact that she shouldn't be here didn't bother her. She was one of the young fairies of the school Alfea, where girls of her kind could learn to control their powers. Only the best behavior was expected from them. They were young ladies and had to behave accordingly. But Fae had always been a rebel. Even if she rather looked like a very common student of Alfea, she was different. Most of the girls there were totally into shopping, clothes and other girly activities. Fae liked to walk in the forest, to observe the animals, to see the nature live.

She wasn't the fairy of nature, but she liked it. She felt alive in the woods. Even if she wasn't allowed to go there. She was born in Magix, in a very superficial society. Because of her strange beliefs and behavior, she never had real friends. But she didn't need them, as long as she had the forest. She didn't need it... Or at least, that's what she kept repeating to herself, over and over, and over again...

**So! I know it was rather short, but, hey, it was a prologue! ;) If you find any faults (grammar, spelling,... just mention it in the comments, I'll correct it. In the next chapter, the setting will be set (ha ha!) further, and maybe the two main characters will meet each other, depending on the length of the whole thing... Anyway, thanks for reading and bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again everybody! :PI hope that you enjoyed my prologue at least a bit, and now I'll continue with the next chapter! :) (I really should stop with emoticons...). I really can't work without music, and if you want to listen to the music that played in the background while this chapter was written, please go listen to the OST of Skyrim. It's totally beautiful, amazing and epic. And full of inspiration. ;) And please, leave a review when you're done reading. Thanks! :)**

_Slowly, Gwynn lifted her head and looked around. A forest. Dark and unwelcoming. Nothing like the beautiful forest she had known, happy and full of life. Even if the climate was always cold, it was sunny and it warmed hearts just by looking to it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Focus. Escape. Escape? Where would she go? She had no home anymore. Her family was surely alive, but only God knew where they had been sent. She couldn't help but think of her mother and her golden braids, smelling of wild flowers. How she wished to bury her head in it and to stop thinking about how cruel the world was. She took a strand of her hair between her fingers. It was dull and had lost its shine. Gwynn had the hair of her father: a light shade of brown that took the color of honey when the sun shone on it. On the contrary, her eyes had the light blue color her mothers. She had a straight nose, full lips and a pale skin with a few freckles. She was beautiful, but in her own way, that spoke of strength and independence. _

_Suddendly, she heard a few voices._

-Come on, she can't have gone very far. We'll find her in no time!

_How tempting it was to just run and flee from them! But it would make too much noise, they would find her without problems then. Where she came from, children learned to hunt when they were very young and Gwynn was no exception. Calling back her hunter instincts, she slowly progressed, taking care of being as silent as the breeze that blew between the trees of her forest. If the situation hadn't been that terrible, she would find it pleasant to melt in the shadows of the trees until she became part of the forest. This was certainly why they had brought her here. She had heard a few of their conversations while they thought she was still asleep. They had spoken of a school for witches where she would have to follow lessons. How little did they know. She didn't need lessons in a classroom. All that she knew, the nature had told her. She had learned to survive, to hunt, to live with only what the forest and the mountains could provide. What would futile little lessons teach her? _

_But she had indeed a few magical capacities. She could become one with the nature, listen to the heartbeat of the forest. She could feel slight warmth coming from the places where animals where hiding. She wasn't for nothing the best young hunter of her village._

_Slowly, she advanced, not stopping for anything. The forest was changing from dark and dead to more and more happy and sunny. It still wasn't home, but she felt more at ease. When the evening began to fall, she stopped near a little stream. The water seemed pure and clear, and she was thirsty. She knelt down, not caring for the mud smearing her knees. She then went to hunt a rabbit or two. It would certainly be too much, but she didn't know if she would be able to hunt the following day. When they were skinned and emptied from their guts, she gathered her courage and ate the meat raw. She couldn't afford to make fire, the smoke would make her visible from far. She then lied down in the soft grass, trying to get a few hours of sleep._

_When she woke up, she instantly left and continued walking until early afternoon. She was then stopped by a rather unexpected event: a young women around her age was lying down against a tree, eyes closed. She hadn't seen it before being in the middle of the glade where the girl was resting, and a pair of bright green eyes gazed at her._

**Wow! Suspense! :) Well, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I have homework to do. You know, vocabulary of latin. Anyway, I hope the following chapter will be a bit longer. I will altern the pov's, so the chapters in italic will be from Gwynn's pov and the 'normal' ones in Fae's. **

**And please don't forget the reviews! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :) Here's a new chapter, this time from Fae's point of view. And if you want matching music, go listen to the album Eden from the amazing German band Faun. :P I also want to thank authoress for the review on my first chapter. It's really kind, and I'm happy you like the idea! :P**

It was a sunny weekend day, free of any worries. Fae had decided to take her chance to spend this beautiful afternoon in her beloved forest. She had walked a bit, and then she had found a tree in a sunny glade. She had leaned against it, lying in the sun. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her face. And then, she had fallen asleep.

A sound of footsteps woke her. She opened her eyes and looked at the strangest person she had ever seen. A girl about her age, sixteen years, with dull brown hair and blue eyes. Her face could be beautiful in a certain, unusual way, with its porcelain skin, its freckles and soft pink lips. But her cheeks were a bit hollowed, as if she had lacked food, and to further inspection, her arms, legs and face seemed a bit bruised, not to speak of the scar that ran from her brow to her cheek. To top it off, she wore a torn and stained hospital gown.

For a moment, she didn't seem to notice Fae's presence, but then, she turned around and looked right in the fairy's eyes. Said fairy was totally stunned from the intensity of the girl's gaze. Her wide blue eyes looked wild, like that of a trapped animal. Scowling, she took a few steps back, ready to disappear in the woods again.

-Wait!

Fae didn't know why she had said that. This strange girl could only bring her trouble, but the young fairy couldn't stand to leave a mystery unsolved. And this young brunette seemed a very mysterious mystery.

-What? What do you want?

The girl had spoken in a guttural and harsh language, that Fae didn't know. Fortunately, thanks to the translating spell that was set upon the planet, she understood every word.

-Who are you? And, what are you doing here?

The girl obviously thought it could do no harm to reveal her name to this stranger she just met.

-My name is Gwynn. As for what I do here, you should know better than I do. After all, it's your people who exiled us from our homes!

Her hostility seemed to grow tenfold as she said this. And then Fae understood. This was one of the inhabitants of that planet, Nordhold. It was known as uncivilized, as the people there still lived like people on other planets did in the middle-ages. It was also very cold there, with many mountains, many forests and a rocky underground where many types of ores could be found, from diamond to iron and more 'magical' ones. And that was why the people had been evacuated. They weren't without trouble, though. Many of them had rebelled against those who tried to drive them away from their homes, going as far as to fight to death for their freedom. But it didn't help, and the remaining Nords had been brought to other planets. The younger ones who displayed magical abilities had been brought here, to Magix, but it was a very little number. Only five, two of them being witches and three boys that would go to Red Fountain. Clearly the Nords weren't predestined to be fairies.

-I'm sorry for what happened to your home. But, you know, I'm not responsible for it. Most of the people aren't.

-You are!

Gwynn's voice was nearly hysteric.

-You allowed your government to do that! You use all those ores so much that they always need to find new places to get them from! You are the ones who just watch like sheep while families and friends are torn apart! I had a family, a father, a mother and a sister! I don't know where they are, I woke up trapped in a white room in clothes that aren't mine and... and...

She was getting incoherent, and she stopped, breathing heavily. She noticed, too late, that she had been too loud. Voices came again from the depths of the woods. And heavy footsteps.

-No! They will find me, they will take me to that place again...

She grabbed Fae's arm and pulled her deep in the forest.

-Believe me, if when I release you, you speak of me to anyone, I'll know, I'll find you and you'll have to say goodbye to life!

Fae was really getting afraid. In what mess was she now? She should have let Gwynn flee when she had the chance, and she would never hear of her again. Now she was being threatened by an obviously violent madwoman who seemed to have a big something against somewhat the whole planet.

And then it happened. Blindly fleeing, Gwynn didn't see the two men. She just ran against one. The man directly saw that she was the girl he looked for and forcefully grabbed her arm. The girl, however less strong, began to struggle like the devil himself. Until a forceful blow to her head mad her unconscious.

**Here! I know it's short again, but I have homework to do and for longer updates, you'll have to wait for vacations. **

**But pleas leave a little review, it costs nothing and it brightens up my day! :P**


End file.
